GPTC
by CT-7567
Summary: A new Clone has entered training to become a Republic gunship pilot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to the wonderful people of fanfiction! This is my brand new series called Gunship Pilot. It follows the adventures of a Republic gunship pilot named Flyboy though he won't actually get that name until a couple of chapters into this first story which incidentally if you have not seen the title is called GPTC or Gunship Pilot Training Course. It follows Flyboy throughout his training to become a gunship pilot. Whenever I saw a gunship on Star Wars, I always wondered what their pilots were like. This is my interpretation of them. Also just to let you guys know I am a huge military geek and will be using a ton of military terminology in this story and will add some of my own as well. I will try to make a decent glossary though you are free to research if you want to. Also to any of my readers that were or are in the ( preferably U.S.) military, just let me know if I get any of it wrong. **

CT-3285 was nervous. He had just finished his initial pilot training and was surprised to learn that he got selected to fly gunships. Gunship pilots were considered to be some of the best, most daring and brave clone pilots. They were ridiculed by fighter pilots though and looked upon them as "low flying bus drivers".

As he walked up to the training squadrons hanger he saw name on the side of it. This squadron was called the Thunder Hawks. CT-3285 walked inside and found the door to the duty officers office. He gave a swift knock and heard right away "Enter". He opened the door and saw a clone sitting at the desk. " Cadet Pilot CT-3285 reporting as ordered sir". The clone slowly stood up and said in a low voice" Do you know why your here Cadet Pilot". " Yes sir I am year to serve the Republic to the best of my ability and remove the separatists from power in the galaxy." The operations officer just smiled. " I am impressed. You have passed your first test. Most clones that come here only to seek personal glory." " That unfortunate sir". " Yes it is but we usually turn them in the right direction pretty fast." The two men chuckled briefly until the operations officer move forward to shake CT-3285s hand. " I am Captain Strafe, it's great to have you aboard." The captain then handed CT-3285 a folder containing numerous papers. " The first page has your BOQ room number. I trust you will enjoy it. Your free to check it out the rest of the base since we don't start our classes until tomorrow." " Thank you sir it's been great to meet you." " Likewise Cadet Pilot. Dismissed".

As CT-3285 walked to his BOQ room which happened to be clear on the other side of the base, he was looking around and seeing many services the base provided to its inhabitants. It was like a mini City. It had movie theaters, bowling alleys ,laundromats and even a grocery store or a Commissary as it was called. When he opened the door he was astonished to see how nice it was. It was slightly bigger than a hotel room and had everything he needed. That very fist night he slept in a room all to himself for the first time in his life. CT-3285 knew he was going to enjoy himself.

**Well how was that for starters? In the next chapter we will meet the instructor pilots as well as the other trainees in the squadron. Feel free to leave a review or PM me with suggestions. Constructive criticism is welcomed but flames are not. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys. I have to confess something to you. I have been lazy with updating my fan fiction. Anyways, it's great to be back and with school over in 2 weeks I will be able to make more of a commitment and even get into beta reading. I am still a little confused on how exactly everything works so bear with me. On with the story!**

CT-3285 got up promptly at 5:00 AM. He felt a sense of both excitement and nervousness as he had been waiting for this day ever since he was chosen to be a gunship pilot. As he walked to the hanger he saw a bunch of gunships on the flight line. He was directed by a sign to go to the classroom which was on the second floor of the hanger. He took the moment of free time to converse with the other trainees in the room.

" Hey CT-3285" He heard a familiar voice say (Or as Familiar as clones can be)"CT-3216!" He said to his old friend from way back on Kamino. " How are you buddy?" " Well I'm good and I see that the selection board made a mistake and made you a gunship pilot" Ct-3285 Countered his statement with " I graduated at number 3 in my clone batch." " Well good to see you anyway"

"Attention!" a crisp loud voice yelled as the whole room rose up. 4 clone officers and a Jedi came into the room and one of them was Captain Strafe. "At ease and be seated" a Colonel, presumably the commanding officer of the squadron said a moment later. He then belong a speech that had been presumably been rehearsed a hundred times.

" Gentleman, welcome to the Gunship Pilot Training Course. While you are here you will be trained to become the finest pilots in the Grand Army. I am Colonel Ripper and these are your instructors, we have Captain Strafe, Captain Greaser and Captain Thumper. We also have our Jedi supervisor, Jedi Knight Franz McKayo. Gentleman, gunship pilots hold high respect in the Republic and I expect you to keep that the same forever. Are there any questions before we pass around the course material you will need" There were none and Colonel Ripper directed the other instructors to begin passing out the material " Good you will be receiving a syllabus, local airfield procedures and a copy of the Gunship flight manual. Tonight you will study this material and give it a brief once over. Is that understood?" " Sir, Yes Sir" The clone said in unison. " Very well you are dismissed once you have received your martial." Once CT-3285 received his he caught up with his friend outside. " Hey you want to go get some dinner and catch up" " Sure there's a place just outside the base" " Deal" 3285 replied as he went back to his room. _I wonder if old 3216s going to try to pick himself up a date_ 3285 wondered about his old friend who was pretty much the definition of a hopeless romantic.

**Woo Hoo! I'm back. Leave a review and offer constructive criticism but people who write flames will be hunted down by Cad Bane.**


End file.
